


hold me

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [93]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF, Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, companion!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Mike, Butcher, Siska and Companion!Kevin and The Beatles - Eight Days A Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me

As soon as Kevin realized TAI..'s tour would put them in the same state when he had three days off, he knew what he had to do. He got to the venue, cracked the bus passcode in ten seconds flat, and was waiting in Mike's bunk when Mike staggered on after soundcheck, pissed at his band and touring and life in general.

One look at Kevin, reclining in Mike's bunk with a flower between his teeth and Mike's favourite snacks already out and ready for him, and he burst out laughing.

Reuniting after time apart was always a process of rediscovery, touching and talking and just taking a moment to appreciate the newness in the familiarity.

They had lapsed into silence after a couple of hours, curled together in Mike's narrow bunk, touching the entire length of their bodies.

Kevin opened his eyes as he heard the bus door opening. "All clear?" he heard Sisky whisper.

"We're good," Butcher said. The curtain ruffled with their passing. "Chill, Siskybiz, Mike just needed to blow off some steam."

"I know," Sisky laughed. There must have been a moment of silent communication, then Sisky said in a teasing, high voice. "Hold me?"

There was a laugh, a shout, the sound of a body tackling another into the wall, Sisky going ooph loudly. "Bunk, come on. I demand snuggles."

Kevin felt Mike start to shake with silent laughter. He laid a finger over Mike's mouth, keeping him from calling out and interrupting Sisky and the Butcher.

He wasn't going to get between someone and cuddles.

Silently, they listened to the quiet grouching as Butcher and Siska crawled into the bunk across the narrow passage, Sisky finally sighing contentedly.

Mike relaxed back against Kevin, and Kevin smiled and cuddled back.


End file.
